Evening
by Deidara the Arrancar Alchemist
Summary: What if Bella was the vampire and Edward was the human? What twists and turns will the story take if their roles had been reversed? Alternate Universe, in case you couldn't tell. Will cover all of Twilight; the other books, we'll have to see. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Title:  
Evening

Summary:  
What if Bella was the vampire and Edward was the human? What twists and turns will the story take if their roles had been reversed? Alternate Universe, in case you couldn't tell. Will cover all of Twilight; the other books, we'll have to see. Enjoy!

_Hello there, to anyone who's clicked on this story! I wanted to portray the Twilight story from a different, alternate angle, so I came up with this. Some of the plot will be the same, but the rest will be tweaked to suit the new arangements or altered entirely. I think this story will be half book-verse, half movie-verse becuase I like elements from both of them. Don't forget to leave a review, because we all know how much we love them. Constructive criticism is welcome too! Flamers I will ignore. If you read beyond this Author's note, I hope you enjoy the first chapter!_

PROLOGUE

_When death stares you in the face, time seems to slow down. For that fraction of a heartbeat when your life hangs by a thread, the world around you dissolves into fog, and all you can focus on is your impending doom rushing towards you with no sign of stopping. _

_I saw my doom in the eyes of the hunter as he approached me. His eyes were deep red, reflecting his thirst for the blood that froze to crimson ice in my veins. There was a great, burning loathing in them as he seethed; a hatred at me for being human. _

_And for being the one that she chose. Jealousy can drive people mad. _

_There was no doubt that I was going to die, unless some miracle spared me. I tried very hard to believe I'd survive, but even my stubborn determination wouldn't prevent the truth from hitting me in the face. I'd never get to tell my family how much they mean to me. Never get to tell the girl I love how deeply I care for her, and that I was sorry our relationship was so short and that it had to end so brutally. Would she miss me? Would she be alright after I died?_

_I was paralyzed, too weak to move even if fear had not rooted me to the spot as I lay propped up like a rag-doll against the wall. His humourless, mocking grin slipped and a snarl escaped the hunter's throat, and I shivered inwardly. Was that death's cold breath on my neck? Or was it the hunter's teeth as they grazed my skin...?_

**

LEAVING PHOENIX

"Come on, Ed! You're going to be late!"

"I'm coming!" I shouted back down to my mum. I hastily stacked the last couple of CDs into the pile of roughly folded clothes and other belongings before closing the lid of my suitcase and sealing the clasps. As I lifted it off the bed, I was a slightly alarmed at the weight of it - did I really have that much stuff? It didn't seem like a lot when I'd packed. Maybe I was just getting weaker.

I lugged my suitcase down the stairs and was met by my mom leaning against the banner. An odd expression rested on her face: an amalgumation of stress that I was going to miss my flight, and sadness that I was going away.

"You all set?" she asked, her soft voice sounding calm but betraying hints of concern.

I nodded and raised my suitcase a little to confirm my point. I stood still for a moment, awkward.

My mom sighed, flipped up a smile and said "Well, we'd better get going."

"Yeah, I guess so." I took one last look at the hallway, absorbing in the familiar surroundings that somehow seemed so much larger and empty. It wasn't as if I was never going to return, but I couldn't help feeling a little sentimental. I was leaving home for a year or so, but it felt as if this was the last time I'd set foot inside the house I'd grown up in, as if it were an old memory already.

Mom shut the door behind her, locking the door with a sense of finality. As soon as we stepped outside, the scorching Arizona sun hit us like the humid breath of a huge beast, the metal of the cars parked on the street almost melting in the heat and flashing a brilliant white. I was accustomed to the sultry conditions, but today seemed particularlly hot without even a snatch of wind or trace of cloud in the stark blue sky. I was thankful for when we piled into the car and got going, the windows rolled right down so a dry yet soothing rush of wind slapped my face.

I cranned my neck around to take a final glance of my two-storey house rising up into the sky, the garden that was a little yellow despite the sprinklers moisturising it, the stiff spiky cacti that were just about visible from our back yard. But then the car swerved around a corner and it vanished. I settled back into my seat, clsoed my eyes and let the air caress my face.

"Phil's going to meet us at the airport," said Mom, suddenly breaking the realtive silence. "He wants to say bye as well."

"Right" I answered. Ididn't really no what else to say. He was my Mom's new boyfriend, and... let's jsut say me and him are just about on friendly terms.

Another pause. "Are you sure you know what to do once your plane lands at Seattle?" she questioned.

"I'm sure," I reassured her. "I'll catch another plane to Port Angeles and then Uncle Charlie will pick me up and drive me to Forks."

Forks. I'd not tasted that word on my tongue for a while. I hadn't been in Forks for 12 years or so, not since my Dad died. It was a car accident that stole his life when we were up there visiting my Uncle Charlie. Everyone was devestated and stunned, including me. I still think about him sometimes, but it's nowhere near as painful as when we first heard the news.

I turned my thougths to Charlie. I couldn't remember a lot about him, but as I dreged up old memories of him I guessed he was a nice guy, friendly and all, but I couldn't really recall much else. I hoped we'd get on, seeing that I'd be staying with him for a long time.

Why I was leaving? It's sort of complicated. Mom wants to spend more time with Phil, and I want to leave them to it without getting in the way. She kept asking me if I was certain that I wanted to go to Forks, but I was stubborn and held firm. Besides, it'll be good to explore more of the US beyond Phoenix, take a trip down memory lane and all that.

I opened my eyes and turned to face the window, watching the sprawling city flash by behind the window. I caught my reflection staring back at me from the glass window, my image transparent and ghostly. I didn't catch much of a tan excpet in summer,but seeing that it was March, I was quite pale-skinned. A pair of eyes staring back at me. My eyes are green, a pale yet bright shade of jade. Above them sat two thick dark brows, and in a patch of my forehead covered my hair there's a few scars from the dreaded teenage acne. But other than this, I guess I'm average when it comes to looks.

I ran a hand through my hair, which is a dark bronze, almost a burnt gold colour, and slightly wavy and hopelessly messy. Whenever I try to tame it, it fights back, so I just leave it as scruffy as it wants. I inherit this odd hair colour from my Mom, but her's falls in graceful ringlets instead of messy curls. I get my eyes off my Dad, and when I was younger I used to feel a little awkward whenver Mom looked at me and was reminded of her alte husband.

We arrived at the airport sooner than I'd expected. Through the hustle and bustle of people we wove, the nosie of our footsteps drowned out by the chaos of sound at the busy terminals. Not too far away was Phil, and I felt a twinge of irritation. But nevertheless I smiled and nodded at him. "Hello, Phil" I greeted. He said "Hi" back but his eyes didn't seem quite as bright.

Suddenly, a tinny, muffled voice of a young lady floated down from the loudpeakers and pierced the noise of the crowds.

"The 10:30 flight to Seatle is now ready to board at Terminal 3."

Wow, for once there were no delays! It was as if something was determined to get me to Forks as much as possible.

"That's your flight, Ed" said Mom with an anxious jolt, ringing her hands.

I swallowed. This was it. "Well, I guess this is bye for now" I murmured and rolledmy shoulders slightly.

"Promise you'll email me!" said my mom, stepping closer to me, biting her lip.

"Of course" I answered, a small smile pulling the corner of my mouth. Mom smiled back, and it was a little sad. Then she leaned forward and draped her arms around my shoulders and hugged me tight. I wrapped one of my arms around her back and returned the embrace.

When the voice repeated her message, Mom quickly let go of me and said "Bye, Edward"

"Bye, Mom" I grinned softly, before snatching up my suitcase and hurrying towards my flight.

Halfway through my flight, we were soon engulfed by dark clouds that seemed bloated and appeared to throb. Cumulo-nimbus clouds, my mind slowly recalled from patchy geography lessons. Suddenly a white hot flash seared the clouds as it shot downwards like a jagged arrow, the light reflecting in my pupils and causing my eyes to see an after-image of the lightning after it had dissappeared. A low rumble followed and seemed to rock my bones. Then a flood of rain was unleashed and the droplets hammered against my window like glass missiles. Ah, my first taste of Forks-ish weather. I hoped everyday wouldn't be overshadowed by such miserable conditions in Washington state, but I knew I was wrong.

I stared out beyond the glass, my mind picking out patterns among the shifting clouds and hail of rain. I don't know if it was becuase I was too caught up in my daydreams, but I could have sworn I saw a distinctive shape form from the thick vapour.

It was a pair of eyes. Eyes that although highlighted by lightning appeared black and opaque, as if they were watching me.

_End of chapter one. Yes, it's all a little odd an confusing, but it'll make sense later on. I hope you enjoyed!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Here's chapter two! Thanks to everyone for the reviews, favs and alerts, they are much appreciated. I hope you enjoy this chapter, but I gotta admit I spent ages writing this because I couldn't get it right (darn Edward :P) and it's a bit of a mess. You're also going to have to forgive me if I mess up a few words, because I'm British writing from an American's pov so some of the words are wrong, ya know? OK, enough blabber, let's go!_

ARRIVING IN FORKS

Uncle Charlie met me at the Port Angeles airport. It was a lot less busy than the terminals at Phoenix, so he wasn't too hard to find.

A flicker of a smile passed over his face as he spotted me, and with a subtle smirk I could have sworn his dark moustache quivered as his lips tilted up. He stood out from the crowd as he was dressed in his cop uniform, because you see he's the Chief of Police in Forks. I suspected he had his cruiser parked outside, ready to drive me to the damp little down.

"Uncle Charlie" I greeted with a smile, offering out my hand. He shook it: his grasp was firm but not crushing.

"Hey, Ed," he answered. "How was the flight?"

"It wasn't bad," I said. "Pretty uneventful." Except for that weird cloud formation, but I pushed it out of my head.

"It's good to see you, Edward" he said.

"You too" and I genuinely was.

"How's Elizabeth?" Charlie asked, referring to my mom.

"She's fine. A little anxious to see me go, but she'll be fine."

"Ah-huh," said my uncle. There was a brief pause before he said "So, ready to go?"  
"Ready as I'll ever be" I replied as I followed him out of the airport.

As we drove down to Forks in his cruiser, Uncle Charlie didn't make much attempt to start a conversation. Neither did I, as I wasn't quite sure what to talk about, even when I rummaged for things to say. If either of us asked something, we'd reply with a simple answer, and so we both eventually melted into quiet. So we speed along the freeway in silence that was a little awkward, but not overly uncomfortable.

The further north we drove, the wilder it appeared to become. The cold grey sky was shredded with black clouds and even though it had stopped raining, it was likely to start again soon. A permanent shroud of subtle condensation hung in the air, a fine mist that curled in the feeble ways of light. Everywhere green foliage sprouted from the steep terrain, and we followed long black roads that carved through lush and moist forests. The towns and villages were scattered far apart, little specks of civilisation in the wild.

It was very beautiful, you couldn't deny that. I was amazed by how high the conifers grew and felt a little jolt of surprise when I spotted a herd of deer rushing through the undergrowth.

But perhaps it was a little too green. In Phoenix, the world was painted with bright stark colours. Everything was bright and sharp and tamed by mankind. But here it was like an overgrown garden, and it was cold and gloomy. My eyes even hurt a little staring at the shady green. I shrugged my jacket on against the chill. This environment would take some time getting used to.

Finally, we passed the sign post that declared "WELCOME TO FORKS!"

Would I feel welcome? I knew that the town had a small population compared to the big cities, so everyone would already know each other, and everyone would eventually find out I'd arrived. I guessed I just had to try and make a good impression. Smile, be polite, make good conversation and all that. I hoped I'd make some friends at my new college. Seeing that I was "the new guy", I suspected I'd receive a lot of attention. Not that I didn't mind; I liked meeting new people.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you," Uncle Charlie said, breaking my daydreaming. "I found a good car for you."

I blinked. "A car?" I murmured in surprise.

"Yeah, your mom told me you were looking for one, so I brought you one."

I smiled gratefully but shook my head. A little heat rose to my cheeks. "Uncle Charlie, you really didn't have to-"

"No, don't worry, it's fine," Charlie replied, shrugging a little. "If it helps, I got it quite cheap."

I smirked then said "So, what type is it?"

"You'll have to see when we get there. Do you remember Billy Black down at La Push?"

"Yeah, sort of…no."

"He used to go fishing with us during the summer." I shrugged and shook my head.

"Well," my uncle continued. "He's in a wheelchair now, and he didn't need the car anymore, so he sold it to me. And I'm going to give to you for free."

I started in surprise. I really wasn't expecting that.

"Uncle Charlie, thanks so much. I really appreciate it. But please let me pay."  
"No."

"Half then."  
"No, Edward. I said it was fine."

I sighed, the smiled again. "Thanks."

Once we wove through Forks, we pulled up at Charlie's house. It was a small two-bedroom place, fit for a bachelor like my Uncle. The forest managed to invade the town as it crept up upon the back yard. It was impossible to escape all the green. And just outside the house was a car – my car.

It was a silver Volvo. Quite an old-fashioned make, but it seemed to be in condition, with a new slick of paint and the windows shiny. A grin broke out on my face as I moved over to it and stroked the smooth metallic roof, which was peppered with rain droplets.

"Like it?" Uncle Charlie asked.

"I love it!" I cried. Charlie looked a little embarrassed and I chuckled to myself.

Charlie opened the front door and I stepped inside. Old memories rose like dust swirls from the rooms as I looked around. So, this was to be why home for the foreseeable future.

I went upstairs to the spare bedroom that faced westwards to the front yard. The walls were a pale blue, the curtains a similar color as they fluttered in the cold breeze. There was a desk in the corner and a bed near the window with blue bedcovers.

"It's no much, but I hope it'll be OK" said Charlie. "You like blue?"  
"Yeah, I do."

An awkward silence. "OK" said Charlie and he turned out of the room.

I decided that Charlie was not exactly the talkative, hovering type, nor one who easily expressed their emotions. But he seemed nice enough.

I sat down on the bed and stared out of the window. Suddenly there was a rushing hiss and rain plummeted down, sliding down the glass like a river. Goodbye sunshine, hello rain.

_Bah, that wasn't such a good chapter *cringes*. But I hope you liked it. Next chapter will be a LOT better, because guess what? We meet the Cullens! :D _


End file.
